


the major arcana

by undeliveredtruth



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Civil War, Alternate Universe - Politics, Jihoon joins the rebellion, M/M, Other Additional Tags and Ships to be added as they get introduced, Rebellion Groups, Rebellion leaders Seungcheol and Soonyoung
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-12-01 22:43:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20922974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/undeliveredtruth/pseuds/undeliveredtruth
Summary: Many people say they want to change the world, but Seungcheol and Soonyoung are actually doing just that.Or saving it. Saving it by saving their country from the mess it has become, leading the revolution that is said to change how we look at the political future of the world, while the entire globe watches to see how it will turn out.But with the arrival of a new face in their group that promises trouble from the first glance, that mission might prove to be harder than they thought. Almost impossible, one could say.





	the major arcana

**Author's Note:**

> _ The Major Arcana is a 22 card set within the tarot that is considered to be the core and the foundation for the deck. All of the deck is filled with archetypal significance, but this is most pronounced within the Major Arcana. These cards follow a storyline that tells of the spiritual travels taken from the innocent wonder of The Fool to the oneness and fulfillment of The World. In other words, these cards tell the story of humanity's spiritual evolution into enlightenment and individuation. _

“Your future isn’t looking too bright.Seems like you will be facing a few… relationship issues.”

If only. If only that was the biggest of Seungcheol’s worries.

“Maybe someone new coming into your life. Or someone old deciding that they will want to drastically change things. Whatever it is, it will bring you a lot of misfortune.”

The woman puts the cards away, smiles up at him. Seungcheol smiles back, bows his head with a chuckle, and feels for the needle hidden in his pocket with his underarm, under the layers of his heavy coat.

The car screeches, its engine pushed way beyond capacity.

“Ah _shit,”_ Soonyoung mutters, the sirens of the police cars blazing loudly behind him. He preferred it when the streets were full, when those damn bastards feared crashing other people’s cars and left him to go in peace. Like this…

“Call lion,” he says to the controls, and the ringing sound echoes through the car. Ah, he worked on this car for _weeks, _and it had turned out so well…

Seungcheol’s phone rings, and the woman visibly startles.

“Do you need to take that?”

Seungcheol smiles. “I do.”

He fishes the phone from his pocket, careful not to topple the frail table in the tent, and feels for the needle in his other pocket.

“Hello darling, I was waiting for your call! I’m just finishing up my reading, I’ll see you at home, yeah? Drive safe!” Seungcheol says, cheery, hanging up.

Before his face turns, and the needle fits steady in his grip. One move and it’s in the woman’s neck, and she topples forward, clutching at her chest.

_1, 2, 3…_

“Quick, call an ambulance!” Seungcheol shouts, pulling the tent flap open and shouting at the people on the street. “She’s having a heart attack, quick!” 

They all rush over, the noise and the clamor contrasting with the peaceful neighborhood. Seungcheol goes in the tent, gets his stuff, and exits on the other side, making his way out through the tall buildings to find his car.

“Ah this asshole,” Soonyoung shakes his head, swerving on the road, the police sirens multiplying behind him. What is he, a serial killer? Why’s half of the Busan police force on him?

Seungcheol better be waiting for him and not let him freeze his ass for an hour again in the snow, or Soonyoung will bite his dick off. For real this time.

The forest comes closer and closer, the cliff in the distance becoming larger, and Soonyoung speeds up so they don’t see him, fakes sliding on the snow, and the car hits the barrier and tumbles off the tall cliff, crashing into the frozen sea.


End file.
